I HATE YOU BUT I LOVE YOU
by suri silly cokelatstlawbelly
Summary: Aku tidak tahu entah sejak kapan perasaan benci ini berubah menjadi cinta.


I HATE U BUT I LOVE YOU

**Yo...**

**DISCLAIMER : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto, tapi yang ini punyaku.**

**Warning : Au, OOC, Gaje.  
**

Aku terus berjalan menelusuri koridor sekolah dengan terburu – buru. Aku berjalan sambil terus memikirkan ucapan kedua orang tuaku kemarin, mereka mengatakan bahwa sahabat mereka dan anak laki – lakinya akan kembali ke Jepang dan yang berarti bagiku musuh bebuyutanku dari kecil akan mengganggu hari – hari tenangku. Dan yang paling membuat aku kesal adalah bahwa ia akan bersekolah di tempat yang sama denganku, aku berharap bahwa aku takkan satu kelas dengan dia. Terlintas di fikiranku bagaimana dulu dia selalu membuatku marah dan menangis karena dia selalu merusak semua mainanku dan selalu memanggilku dengan sebutan " jelek atau bodoh", membayangkannya saja aku sudah kesal.

Setelah beberapa saat berjalan, akhirnya aku sampai di depan pintu kelasku, aku langsung masuk lalu duduk di bangkuku.

"menyebalkan" gerutuku. Bagaimana tidak, ketika aku hendak menceritakan semua masalah terbesar bagiku sahabatku Temari-chan malah gak berangkat sekolah karena sakit.

Baru beberapa saat aku duduk bel tanda masuk sudah bunyi.

Kurenai-sensei masuk ke kelas diikuti seorang laki-laki tinggi berambut merah.

"what? rambut merah? Tunggu, berarti dia...? OMG gak mungkin! Ini pasti mimpi!Aku memejamkan mataku berharap segera terjaga dari mimpi ini. Siapa saja tolong bangunkan aku dari mimpi buruk ini!.

Kurenei-sensei mempersilahkan dia untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Ohayo gozaima, perkenalkan aku Sabaku no Gaara, aku pindahan dari Amerika, mohon bantuannya,"

Kelas terdengar sangat berisik oleh suara-suara perempuan yang terkagum-kagum padanya. Tapi jangan harap aku akan kagum padanya seperti para perempuan itu, gak akan pernah. Hal ini dikarenakan pertama yang perlu kalian ingat dan kalian catat 'dia musuh bebuyutanku', kedua aku sudah punya pacar yang menurutku lebih baik di segala hal di bandingkan laki-laki benama Sabaku no Gaara.

Kurenai-sensei butuh beberapa menit untuk mendiamkan kelas yang ribut untuk kembali tenang seperti sebelum ia datang.

"Gaara kamu dapat duduk di sebelah Naruto"Kurenai-sensei menunjuk cowok berambut kuning yang duduk di pojok kelas.

" Huch" aku dapat benafas lega karena berarti aku tidak perlu bertegur sapa dengan laki-laki menyebalkan itu.

"Gomen, tapi apakah aku dapat duduk di sebelah Hina-chan?" Ia berkata seperti itu sambil menunjuk bangku kosong di sebelah kananku.

" Kau kenal dengan Hinata?"

" Ya, cukup kenal, bahkan bisa di bilang sangat kenal"

" Ya, sudah kau dapat duduk di sebelah Hinata"

'Jdar', mendengar kata-kata Kurenai-sensei aku merasa seperti tersambar petir. Aku langsung berdiri dan menyela kata-kata Kurenai-sensei.

"Tunggu dulu Kurenai –sensei, bukankah itu tempat duduk Temari-chan?" aku berkata seperti itu dengan menunjukkan rawut wajah kesal.

"Ya, itu memang tempat duduk Temari tapi, mungkin Temari tidak akan keberatan duduk di sebelah Naruto. Terlebih lagi Gaara tidak kenal siapa-siapa selain kau Hinata, Jadi Ibu harap kau dapat membantunya menyesuaikan diri. Gaara , kau dapat duduk di tempatmu."

"Arigato"

Dia terus saja berjalan kearahku, lalu duduk disampingku. Semua mata terus memperhatikan sosoknya.

" Hallo jelek? Bagaimana kabarmu?kamu masih saja sama seperti dulu tidak berubah sama sekali" Sapanya (nyapa apa ngejek yach?)

"Hei!jangan panggil aku jelek karena aku sama sekali gak jelek, bukannya yang jelek itu kamu?"

"Aku jelek?mana mungkin!"jawabnya ke-PD-an.

Aku langsung mengambil penggaris, dan aku bentangkan kearahnya.

"Dengarnya, aku gak mau dekat-dekat dengan kamu, dan harus kamu ingat jarak kita maksimal 30 cm. Awas!kalau berani lebih dekat dari itu."

Baru saja aku selesai bicara, tiba-tiba dia langsung mendekatkan wajahnya ketelingaku.

"Bukannya kamu yang tidak ingin berjauhan denganku?" tanyanya dengan nada menggoda.

Aku langsung mendorong pundaknya agar menjauh dariku.

" Jangan pernah berharap" jawabku ketus.

Aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku kearah papan tulis karena Kurenai-sensei sudah memulai pelajaran hari ini.

Gaara's Pov.

"Hm…., ternyata dia sama sekali gak berubah, masih galak seperti dulu tapi yang pasti dia makin manis, aku jadi ingin semakin menggodanya. gak salah memutuskan untuk kembali ke Jepang. Hina-chan, apa kamu tahu bahwa aku menyukaimu?aku menyukaimu dari kita masih kecil."

Bel tanda pelajaran usai pun berbunyi.

Aku bergegas keluar kelas dan bergegas menuju kelas Sasori-kun (pacarku). Aku dan Sasori-kun sudah berpacaran lebih dari enam bulan. Aku langsung menuju keatap sekolah karena aku yakin dia ada disana. Tapi entah mengapa perasaanku merasa aneh sejak tadi. Aku buru-buru menaiki anak tangga, jantungku terasa berhenti berdetak ketika aku melihat Sasori-kun beciuman mesra dengan Sakura-senpai.

Tak terasa air mataku menetes begitu saja. Tiba-tiba pandangaku seperti ada yang menghalangi, aku membalikkan pandanganku dan aku melihat sosok yang ingin sekali aku hindari ketika aku menangis seperti ini.

"Hey bodoh, ngapain kamu ada disini?menangis seperti itu pula?"

Sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaannya, Gaara langsung menarik tanganku untuk menjauh dari tempat ini, ia menarik tanganku menuju taman belakang sekolah.

"Hey kamu kenapa?"

Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, aku langsung saja memeluknya, aku sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa aku melakukan hal ini. Aku hanya menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Gaara's Pov.

Aku tidak ingin melihatmu menangis seperti ini, aku tidak bias melihat air matamu Hinata. Kenapa kau menyukai laki-laki yang hanya membuatmu menangis seperti ini? aku mohon, pilihlah aku Hinata.

"Hinata, ada apa? Kalau ada masalah kau dapat cerita padaku?"

"A..aku tidak apa-apa!"aku menjawab pertanyaana dengan suara serak..

Gaara memelukku dengan erat. Entah mengapa aku merasa ada perasaan nyaman disana sekaligus perasaan yang sudah aku kenal ketika aku pertama jatuh cinta dengan Sasori-kun.

"Kalau kau ingin menangis, menangis saja, mungkin itu dapat meneluarkan semua rasa sakit hatimu. Jika kau ingin teriak, teriak saja mungkin itu dapat mengeluarkan amarahmu, untuk saat ini aku sedang berbaik hati padamu meminjamkan dadaku".

Aku terus menangis terisak di pelukkannya, hingga suatu suara yang sangat aku kenal menghentikan tangisanku.

"Hinata sedang apa kau?"

" Sasori-kun?"

Aku takut melihat sorot mata Sasori-kun, baru kali ini aku melihat tatapan mata Sasori-kun yang penuh amarah.

"Hinata, aku tidak menyangka kau seperti ini" dia langsung berbalik arah dan mencoba berjalan pergi. Aku mencoba menahannya.

"Tunggu, biar aku jelaskan semuanya, ini tak seperti yang kamu fikirkan'

Aku mencoba terus menyakinkannya, aku tidak mau terjadi salah paham dengannya, akupun ingin meminta penjelasan dengannya tenang hal yang aku lihat di atap tadi. Tapi, Sasori-kun terus saja berjalan, ia sama sekali tidak memperdulikan aku.

"Hey, kau tuli atau apa? Dari tadi Hinata memanggilmu?"

Mendengarkan kata-kata Gaara, Sasori-kun pun berbalik arah.

"Masalah Hinata bukan masalahku lagi"

'DZIG' menedengar kata-kata Sasori-kun, Gaara tanpa segan-segan melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah Sasori-kun.

"Aw…" terdengar suara Sasori-kun mengaduh langsung berdiri, ia akan membalas perbuatan Gaara tadi, tapi tinjuan Sasori-kun dengan mudah ditangkis oleh Gaara.

"Kau menuduh Hianata selingkuh? bukannya kau yang selinkuh? apa ini hanya alasanmu untuk berpisah dari Hinata?'

Aura hitam sepertinya menyelimuti mereka berdua. Dari pada ada pertumpahan darah disini lebih baik aku cepat bertindak.

Aku menarik tangan Sasori-kun untuk menjauh dari Gaara.

" Sasori-kun, kumohon untuk kali ini saja dengarkan aku, aku tidak ada apa-apa dengan Gaara, malah aku ingin kau menjelaskan padaku, ada hubungan apa sebenarnya antara kau dan Sakura-senpai?"

Sasori-kun menatapku dengan tajam.

" Maaf Hinata-chan, aku benar-benar mencintai Sakura"

Kata-kata Sasori-kun terasa mencekik leherku hingga aku sulit untuk bernafas, dadaku terasa begitu sesak,air mataku pun kembali menetes. Aku tak menyangka Sasori-kun setega itu padaku.

"Terima kasih, karena kau pernah mencintaiku"

Aku berlari menjauh dari hadapan Sasori-kun, aku ingin pergi sejauh-jauhnya, bahkan sepertinya aku ingin pergi dari dunia ini.

…

3 Bulan kemudian.

Keadaanku sudah lebih baik daripada saat itu, sedikit demi sedikit aku sudah bias melupakan Sasori-kun. Hari ini sekolah libur jadi aku memutuskan untuk pergi berjalan – jalan sendirian. Mau bagaimana lagi, aku kan jomblo jadi gak da yang menemani, biasanya aku pergi dengan Temari, tapi saat ini Temari sedang pergi dengan kekasihnya. Aku terus saja berjaln sambil melamun hingga,..

'Jdug'

"Aw…."desahku. Sepertinya aku menabrak sesuatu, aku angkat kepalaku dan uch, menyebalkan aku bertemu dengan dia, cowok paling menyebalkan.

" Yo, jelek, bisa tidak gak pake nabrak?"

" Maaf, tapi kenapa kamu lagi sich?"

"Kenapa yach? jodoh kali!"

" What?jodoh?jangan harap!"

"Hi..hi..hi.."

Dia hanya tertawa mendengarkan jawabanku!

"Kenapa tertawa?emangnya ada yang lucu?"

" Tuch, muka kamu yang kayak tomat busuk, merah banget. Kalau emang suka bilang aja suka! Gitu aja masa gak bisa, dasar bodoh!'

" Aku benci ma kamu, kamu bisa gak sih gak panggil aku dengan kata bodoh atau jelek?"

" Bisa kalau kau mau?"

Rasanya mukaku sudah berwarna lebih merah dari rambutnya.

" Kalau kau ingin aku berhenti memanggilmu jelek atau bego, bilang suka dulu dong!"

" Hah, suka? Aku benci sama kamu tahu, tapi sedikit suka juga sich?"

" Jadi yanga mana, benci apa suka?" tanyanya dengan nada mengejek.

" Suka, maybe."

" Baiklah sweety, ayo jalan"

Gaara menggenggam tanganku erat, seakan dia tidak ingin melepaskan aku. Aku tersenyum sendiri melihat hal ini. Aku ti dak tahu sejak kapan perasaan benci ini jadi suka, tapi yang aku tahu jika bersamanya aku bisa bahagia, saat ini sampai nanti.

THE END

#Mohon senpai-senpai mau me-review fic ini.

Arigatou


End file.
